little tanuki of our very own
by chinsui-hime
Summary: rock lee is anxious for kids...what is gaara's view on the situation.Yaoi, Mpreg,ABANDONED 15/03/12
1. In the beginning

Title: little tanuki of our own Author:  
Fandom: Naruto Pairing: Subaku no Gaara + Rock Lee Summary: rock lee is pining for a child, gaara isn't really thrilled at the prospect. Jiraiya came to help.( more likely interfere)  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in this fic they belong to the lucky bastards that created Naruto. I'm just using them for my perverted pleasure and fun.  
Author's notes & Warnings: male love, mpreg, 

It was a day like any other day Suna . Temari was picking on Kankurou , the villagers were still afraid of the kazekage. The same red head tanuki holder , that was currently reaming his ever willing, ever ready, ever youthful, lover Rock Lee . Gaara was aware that lee was up to something, he'd been pretty quiet these past few weeks, everyone knew that gaara had "coerced ' lee into moving in with him , after the chuunin exams to take care of his broken arm and leg. The boy was happy in Suna and Suna was happy to have him although they were curious as to why he was with the monster . Lee told them that he was in love with gaara, and not to tell him, because it was a secret. The villagers said that he wouldn't have to worry about that , as no-one was particularly fond of gaara.  
Lee had been very withdrawn since Sasuke and Orochimaru visited with the uchiha pregnant with their twin boys, and gaara had suspected that lee would broach the subject of children soon.  
And as much as he was fond of lee, he would have to kill all his hopes, and informed him that the only reason that Sasuke was able to carry the twins was because (I) his husband was a sannin, (ii) he has the curse seal , (iii) his husband was a frickin sannin.

Two days later…………

"Aah yes ..harder!…faster!.. Gaara"  
Cried lee , gripping into the sheets, biting into the pillow in an attempt to conceal his growls and cries of pleasure as gaara pounded him from behind.  
Gaara grunted , but picked up his pace , slamming into rock lee with a force that rivaled a sannin .  
The red head reached around and gripped lee's leaking erection and pumped It slowly in a maddening opposite from his frantic thrusting. Soon all movements were less graceful, erratic and wild as gaara brought them both over the edge, they had been clinging onto so sweetly.  
"Oh gaara I love you"  
"Yeah.. yeah.. same here, lee" gaara panted hoarsely.

A while later……………in the afterglow…..

"Gaara have you ever thought about having children?"  
"Yeah"  
"Really?"  
"I thought about not having any"  
"Gaara," lee said whining ,  
"What?"  
"I always wanted children"  
"Well huuray for that"  
"Maybe we could-"  
"No, lee we are not adopting"  
"Why not?"  
"Lee from what remnant of childhood I recall , or from what I see in suna, having a child isn t easy"  
"But I want one, lee said petulantly.. Maybe we can have it the natural way", he waggled his fuzzy brows suggestively "Lee.love.. I don't know if you noticed but we are both male"  
"Oh yes I noticed", running his long fingers along gaara's pale chest teasingly, tantalizing him.  
"Lee that is not even possible"  
"Yes it is"  
"Who told you that"  
------------3 days later----in konoha ------------------------------------------

"So you want me to get you pregnant ?"asked Jiraiya , looking amused and very interested.

Tbc…….

Ha ha poor gaara, lee teaming up with Jiraiya could never be a good thing.

flame away!! say whether you want another chapter or my head on a pike.


	2. The mighty sannin

Title: little tanuki of our own Author:Chinsuihime Fandom: Naruto Pairing: Subaku no Gaara Rock Lee Summary: rock lee is pining for a child, gaara isn▓t really thrilled at the prospect. Jiraiya came to help.( more likely interfere)  
Disclaimer: unfortunately I don▓t own any of the characters in this fic they belong to the lucky bastards that created Naruto. I▓m just using them for my perverted pleasure and fun.  
Author▓s notes & Warnings: male love, mpreg,

⌠Well.. yes■ ⌠Are you sure?■ The sannin enquired, leaning forward to prop himself on the table top. Lee shifted uneasily under the amused yet intense gaze, and nodded.  
Jiraiya leered,■ I know I▓m a sexy bastard, you probably heard stories all the way in suna, and how do you want me eh?■ Gaara growled warningly at the sannin. He didn▓t know why lee came to this perverted old man, he didn▓t anyone to inflate his ego any further. How dare he say those things to his lee!  
The sannin chuckled once more at the odd looking couple ■positive?■ Lee shifted his drink a bit and looked at gaara▒s once again blank face before saying yes.  
⌠Okay■ he said nonchalantly.

The sannin looked at gaara▓s emotionless face before moving to lee▓s anxious one. The boy was obviously miserable; he was confused as to why the boy would attach himself to the ice block of a kazekage.  
He sighed and took another sip of his sake.  
⌠Okay■ he repeated, more to himself than to lee.  
He stood and bid lee to do the same. He pretended to study lee, circling him like prey. Obviously this kid didn▓t know what he was asking. Male pregnancy is a very tricky thing; both had to really want the child for it to come true. He decided that he would use another jutsu instead. Nothing serious, it would just tingle his stomach for a while. He would give him time to decide properly.  
He began his extravagant hand signals, and on his last formation, ⌠ero-sannin!■ was his only warning before Naruto glomped him, forcing the sign from horse to cow, and although he tried, valiantly from landing on lee. His palm connected soundly with lee▓s green spandex clad torso, soft blue light emitting from the contact.  
Oh dear.

Gaara sighed at the heap on the floor. Naruto, the pervert geezer and his lover tangled up on the ground. He could tell something was wrong, besides the confused and slightly pained expression on lee▓s face was telling; Jiraiya▓s slack jawed expression of utmost terror did nothing to assure him.  
He collared to sannin┘ what did you do?  
⌠Aah...er┘exactly as I planned to do┘of course!!!■ The sannin gave a blindingly cheesy grin and eased his way out of the sand nin▓s grip.  
⌠gaara?■ came the soft call of his lover, the kazekage used the sand to roll naruto off of his lover and helped lee off of the floor.  
⌠Are you alright?■ he asked,  
⌠Yeah, Ow...just a little tender■ ⌠Is this supposed to hurt so much, Jiraiya-sama?■ lee questioned the sannin.  
When no reply came, the odd couple turned around and noticed that the bastard was missing.  
So was naruto.

It took them all of 1 hour to find the sannin again, being collared by tsunade in her office.

Tbc┘┘┘┘  
I know its nothing great and wonderful, but I still think its better than nothing. Feel free to leave ideas, I might put this up for adoption because I mightn't have the time and talent to do it justice. 


End file.
